Freddy Potter and the Bathroom Stall of Secrets
by Thegamingteendream16
Summary: That's right people, Fred and Todd get their magic powers again


Yes, yes, I'm sorry. I've been gone for so long, and odds are you've all lost interest in my past works......so here's something new before I fight the evil known as writer's block to finish the first part of my Resident Evil/ X-Men: Evolution trilogy......( that's write, I have three stories planned ) I don't own X-Men or Harry Potter....... that's right, Toad and Blob's adventures in magic aren't over........

Lance yawned, still half asleep. He walked down the stairs. The house was so quiet with Wanda out searching for Magneto. Too bad she wouldn't come home and get rid of certain pain in the butt...... " Rise and shine Lance, you're running behind, very very behind," said Pietro, zipping around the kitchen. Lance looked at Pietro, or at least tried. The mutant speedster seemed to be in hyper mode. " Pietro, I know you've been away for awhile......and that you're insane.....and that I want to kill you.....and smash you.......and rip you from limb to limb..." started Lance. Pietro stopped, staring at Lance. " And you were going where with this?" Just then, Todd hopped down the steps, jumping over the back of the kitchen chair, taking a seat. "Point is, we don't have any reason to be up early. We've been kicked out of school, yo." Pietro grinned, and shook his head. " That's where you're all wrong my simple minded followers. Old baldy Professor X isn't the only one with a deep wallet and influence in Bayville. Magneto's pulled strings, and we've been let back in, of course, leaving you three under my command, and I intend to deliver mind you, so there will be no more being late to class, skipping class, disrupting class......" Todd rolled his eyes. " So in others words, no fun." Pietro grinned, shoving a pop tart into Toad's mouth. " That's right. You've slackers had you're fun, now it's time to pay up. Toad, go get Blob, we're leaving in five minutes.

Todd muttered under his breath, as he hopped down the hallway. " Pietro is such a pain in the butt.....I was here first......I should be leading....gonna slime his hair gel...." Todd had just finished, when he reached Fred's bedroom door.....only to find smoke pouring out from under it. " FIRE!! YO GUYS THERE'S A FIRE IN BLOB'S ROOM!!" yelled the small teen, jumping up wildly. Pietro sped up the stairs, and stood next to Todd, in full fireman's attire. " Stand back," he ordered. He was carrying a fire extinguisher. He used it to force open the door to Fred's room, and started spraying. "HEY!!!" yelled Fred, who was soon covered in flame retardant foam. Pietro blinked, looking around the room a little confused. "Where's the fire?" 

Lance had just turned into the hallway from the stairs, only too see Pietro fly throw the air, and crash into the wall, falling with a thud. The older teen looked down....considering maybe helping, but instead shrugged, and walked over to Toad and a foamed Blob. "What happened?" asked Lance. "Oh, nothing, just trying some second year wizardy stuff," said Fred, slightly proud. " Oh no....." muttered Lance. Just hearing the word wizardy brought Pietro back up, eyes wide in horror. " OH NO! I thought I got rid of all those stupid books..... It took a month for you guys to change me back.....being a toad is no picnic.....I still can taste the flies," shuddered the silver haired teen. " Don't worry Pietro, that was a simple first year mistake, yo. Me and Freddy here have been reading up, and we finished the second book. We won't be making any stupid mistakes like that again." Pietro shook his head. " Listen, we have no time for this, everyone, in the jeep, now!" growled Pietro. Lance shrugged and followed. Todd looked up to Fred. " You got everything big guy?" Fred nodded. "Wand's, and all the stuff Wanda lent us." Todd grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Perfect, now to discover the school's true secret."

The Brotherhood reached the school, and thanks to Pietro using his speed to secretly set all clocks back a few minutes, they were on time for once. "Now remember, this is your last chance, don't screw it up, or else you'll never be on Magneto's new team," hissed Pietro. "Give it a rest man," muttered Lance, as he walked off down the hall. Pietro sighed, turning to talk to Todd and Fred.....only to find them gone. " This, can't be good," he muttered. Not having the time to check things up, he grabbed his books, and went to his first period class. Probably his least favorite of all, History. Nothing more than a bunch of lies and human glorification. He couldn't even stand the chapter on World War Two. Which, was exactly what they were going over, so Pietro merely sat in the back, trying to keep himself occupied.....which fate seemed to already have a plan for him. Lance was outside the door, motioning for Pietro to get outside. " Um, I need to go to the bathroom," he said out loud. The teacher, not being all to thrilled with mutants in school, was more than happy to get one out of the class room. Pietro stepped out, turning to Lance. "What is it?" he hissed. Lance shook his head. "I just thought you should know......Jean and Rogue are in my first period class......and Kitty came into the room and...." Pietro stopped Lance right there. "Lance, give up on her, she doesn't want you. I can't believe you pulled me out of class for this." Lance shook his head. "Man, for once this ain't about little miss valley girl. I heard them talking about Fred and Todd.....in the girl's bathroom." Pietro's mouth dropped. " Let's get them out of there!" 

It didn't take long for the two to reach the girl's bathroom where Fred and Todd were busy with. Though, they also met up with a few of the X-geeks. " I knew it, they let you guys back in, and you're already going to get mutants banned from school," growled Scott, who was with Kurt and Jean. "Hey, for once, me and Pietro have no clue what those two are up to," hissed Lance. "Whatever they're up to, they have the bathroom filled with smoke and smelling like a bad stew," muttered Jean. "Oh no......" blanched Pietro. He quickly burst into the bathroom. Which was bad, as he was instantly choked from the fumes. He tried waving his hand to fan the air, but when that didn't work, started running in a circle, till he made a funnel cloud, sending all the noxious fumes into the air vent. When he was done, he found that in the far corner, that the source of the smoke was happening. Lance and the others stepped in. " Ok, this is it......careful.....no telling what those lunatics are cooking up," muttered Lance. Everyone stepped cautiously to the door. It was locked, but Jean used her powers to unlock and fling open the door.......only to find Todd and Fred wearing house coats and pillows on their heads, with twigs in their hands, stirring some odd green bubbling goo in the toilet. "HEY! Only official wizards in here, this stuff is dangerous, yo!" cried Todd. "Yeah, this stuff is highly complicated," muttered Fred, who dropped in the hair of some unknown animal. Todd plopped in a few eyeballs that looked like they came from a fish. "How did they get it to boil?" muttered Kurt. Scott pointed to tiny propane burner hooked up next to the toilet bowl. "Very magical guys," muttered Lance. "Hey, even magic needs a little boost," scoffed Todd. Pietro's face turned red. "ARE YOU GUYS INSANE?? DO YOU REALLY WANT TO GET KICKED OUT FOR BACKING UP THE SCHOOL'S PLUMBING WITH ASSORTED ANIMAL PARTS??? DO YOU EVEN CARE THAT I'M RISKING MY NECK TO GET YOU GUYS ON MAGNETO'S TEAM??? NO??? THEN FINE!!! SECOND WE GET HOME, I'M CALLING HIM UP, AND THAT'S IT FOR YOU LOSERS, YOU'RE DONE!!!" he screamed. Fred and Todd jumped up, glaring at Pietro.....but in the process, dumping several open jars of animal parts and chemicals into the heated water.......which start smoke more, and bubbly angrily. " It's gonna blow!! Every mutant for himself!!!" yelled Todd, who shoved Pietro into the wall, hopping for the exit. "HEY! I'm not done...." started Pietro, who only got plowed over by Blob, then trampled by everyone else. "What did I do to deserver this?" he asked out loud from on the bathroom floor......

Outside, everyone stayed by the door......only to hear a loud explosion......followed by smoke and slime pouring of the door. " You think Pietro's ok?" muttered Todd. He was quickly answered, when a small snake slithered out from under the door from. It had a white spot at the top of its head. Lance and the others looked down. " Well.....at least he can't turn us into Magneto yet," Todd pointed out. Fred nodded, and picked up Pietro the snake, and the three other members of The Brotherhood ran for it, leaving the X-Men with rather big mess to explain.........

There you go guys, a new one, fresh from my sick mind......


End file.
